It's to late to Apologize
by LadyoftheDarkness1
Summary: Arizona left, then came back for Callie's heart, it's just too late to apologize.  One shot most likely, maybe two three chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**HI all, I am working on my other stories I promise. I just needed to get this out. Chances are it will be a one shot, unless you as the reviewers say differently. It might have one more chapter. **

**I guess it's for those moments when you remember that ex and how good it was, and miss those moments. Whether you'd take them back or not is a moot point, so here's a story for those moments. **

**Dislcaimer: Timbaland and One republic wrote "Apologize" I claim no credit but that's what I was listening to when I wrote this. I also don't own the character, don't sue me, I'll put them back when I am done. **

The rain poured down and hit the pavement. Callie closed her eyes and isolating the noise heard the _plop plop _ of the drops as the hit the pavement. She scrubbed her hands across her face; it had been a long day. Her thoughts strayed to Arizona and she sighed heavily. It had been several months since Arizona had come back and her heart ached. The rain continued to fall, the drops soaking the earth and a chill ran up her spine. She knew she needed to get back to the hospital, but somehow being this close to Arizona was killing her, of course she'd never admit it. Her hands covered her face as she listened to the sound of the drops falling. She had been to hell and back and wrangled her heart and emotions into forgetting the beautiful blond, it took everything she had not to say fuck it and open her heart again. No, No she wouldn't let the tables be turned again, plus she had Sophia to think of. Bringing her knees into a Indian style sitting position she closed her eyes and allowed the sound of the rain to fill her thoughts. She reminded herself that they were 'just friends.'

Arizona leaned against the wall not to far away and watched as Callie sat with her legs folded underneath her, eyes closed, rain pouring down her skin and she seemed to be meditating. Truth be told Arizona missed her strong arms, missed her soft heated kisses, missed everything about her. She came back from Africa with the intention of loving Calliope Torres, and instead had been handed 'let's just be friends instead'. They had been hanging out together, enjoying time with Sophia, had even taken a yoga class together. They were having dinner tonight and somehow Arizona knew she was going to struggle, not to take Callie in her arms and hold her close. God, she was beautiful. The rain washed down her face caressing it as it went and at that moment Arizona wanted nothing more than to be the rain. They were good friends, enjoyed laughing and had a lot in common. There were moments, when Arizona felt a glimmer of hope, when Callie's brown eyes would give her away and Arizona would see the desire there. With a sigh she headed back into the hospital remembering the week she had come home and the first conversation she had with Callie.

_Arizona took a deep breath as she headed up the steps to Callie's apartment. She had left Africa to come back and be with the woman she loved. She knocked on the door, hearing laughter inside and the door swung open revealing Callie's thousand watt smile, that faded when she saw Arizona. _

"_Zona?" _

_Arizona smiled her dimples showing through. _

"_Calliope." _

"_What are you doing here?" _

_Arizona struggled when she heard those words out of Callie's mouth and her face fell when Addie walked in with a small child. Anger filled the blue eyes as Addison curtly nodded to her. _

"_Arizona." _

"_Addison." _

_Callie took the small baby and smiled at Arizona. _

"_Ari this is my daughter Sophia." _

_Arizona's eyes registered in shock, she scrubbed her hands through her hair. _

"_Calliope can we go somewhere and talk please?" _

_Callie nodded and looking at Addison who just nodded and waved her off. _

"_Go, we'll be here when you get back." _

_Callie nodded and grabbing her keys and leather jacket she followed Arizona out the door. _

_They walked in silence in the crisp autumn air until they reached a park and Callie broke the silence. _

"_It was a one night stand. I was hurting, more than devastated when you felt Ari. Mark was a good friend and in some ways I just wanted to drown myself, to lose myself in anything to forget you. I knew it was wrong, so did Mark, but it happened, I got pregnant, and because I always wanted kids I kept her. Shes's fucking beautiful, perfect, a lot like Mark. We've kind of as a staff raised her. Its been a lot of fun" _

_Arizona nodded numbly Calliope's confession stabbing her it hurt. She knew she had hurt the fiery latino, but never realized how much until that moment. It had killed her to leave, every day she spent in Malawi had been another moment she hated herself for leaving the brunnete. She loved her. Loved her so much. This was her soulmate. Her first reaction was a deep anger towards Mark. She wanted to feel it was his fault, his coercion and fury that he touched what was hers. Her anger turned then to the woman by her side for giving herself away, for selling herself short and for running to someone else. IN her mind she chastised herself for that thought. It wasn't like Calliope had anyone else to run to. She hadn't been there. _

_Callie grabbed her hand and gently led her over to a bench, gently sitting her down. She watched the play of emotion as Arizona digested and reacted to the news. In truth Callie had tried hard to move on. Sophia was her main concern now, and she had cried, screamed, sobbed, yelled cursed, gotten dead off her ass drunk to get over this woman on the bench next to her. Finally after several minutes of silence Arizona looked at her. _

"_Ok." _

"_That's it? Just ok?" _

_Arizona nodded. _

"_It's a lot to take in, and I don't like the idea, however, I love you Calliope. So ok." _

_Callie nodded. _

"_Allright then. Zona, what are you doing here?" _

"_I came back for you. I'm sorry I left." Her hand came up and caressed Callie's cheek and Callie closed her eyes allowing the pain to show through. "I know it will take time, but I'm not leaving again, I'm not going anywhere, I want you. I want to live a life with you, to love you. You can hate me, you can be pissed at me hell you can hit me, but I came back Calliope. Sophia is our daughter if you want her to be, I love you, I want you, I want to spend my life with you.' _

"_no." _

"_No?" _

"_Zona, you fucking left me, you went and followed your dream and I respected that. You didn't even give me a choice to come. I was willing to make that sacrifice for you once and you walked away. I was struggling with my passive aggressive bullshit, I get it, but I love you. God, Arizona I loved you. Yes, I was struggling and I get that I was ruining it for you. God, I was so proud of you, I was just being selfish and bitchy, babe I got that. I got it Arizona. I was trying so hard, but after you left, after you walked on that plane I couldn't do it. God dammit I broke as a person, I smoked and drank myself into oblivion. I wanted you Arizona, you were what I wanted. You broke up with me, so I never called. I wanted to, I would lay awake nights crying my eyes out, wanting to touch you, wanting to kiss you, wanting to love you and I couldn't. I went through hell to get over you, hell and back. So no Ari, its to fucking late. Its to late to apologize, its just too fucking late. I'm sorry, I have a daughter to think of. "  
><em> 

_Arizona struggled as tears fell down her face. _

"_Cal.." _

"_No. You don't get to apologize. Look I think it would be better if we just be friends. We have to see each other around the hospital, I care about you and for you. It's just to late, to much has happened. I need to get my daughter, I have her to think about now. I'll call you in a few days and we'll go get a drink. Friends, good friends, nothing more." _

_With that Callie reached out and hugged her softly. _

"_I'm sorry, I can't take a chance." _

_Arizona hugged her back, tears streaming down her face. Callie's heart broke as she saw the tears and reaching out gently she brushed a few away with her thumb. _

"_Good bye Ari. I'll call you ok?" _

_Arizona nodded and offered a small smile and as she watched the autumn leaves scatter in the wind, she felt her heart break into tiny little pieces._

Arizona sighed as she walked through the halls of the hospital. That was how it had been for almost a year now, she had taken the time to get to know Sophia and in many ways Callie had at least allowed her that. She had enjoyed those times, the times when they felt like a family. She had tried to move on. tried to completely say goodbye yet she never could. She knew her heart belonged to Calliope. She had had a short relationship with another woman, but she always found herself comparing her and though the sex was great ( of course not as good as it was with Calliope), it wasn't Callie. It wasn't the woman she loved and who owned her heart. She walked into the hospital finished her day, putting on a happy face for her kids, treated them as necessary never letting them know that deep down inside she was incredibly broken and hurting. At the end of her shift she changed out of her scrubs, amazed at herself that even kick ass surgeries where she rocked them didn't make a difference. With a deep sigh Arizona slipped out and went home to make dinner. Her key inserted into the door and she peeled off her jacket and headed back to the bedroom. It fell to the dloor and she cranked the stereo turning on a Justin Timberlake and Eminem mashup Stepping into the shower the warm water cascaded down her body as she listened to the words. What goes around. Dammit wasn't that the truth?

"_I love you Arizona." _

_Hands caressed her body, Callie's hands, treasuring every curve, every love handle, every muscle twitched as the hand caressed Arizona's body. Arizona felt Callie's head bend as she kissed down Arizona's neck, biting gently in all the right places. A warm mouth enclosed her nipple and suckled leaving Arizona groaning and panting against the wall.  
>"Calliope no teasing." <em>

_Callie hummed into her skin and broke away releasing Arizona's breast with a gently pop and her fingers traveled down and south and inserted gently into her lover. Arizona moaned her hips gyrating against her lovers fingers. She felt the obsidian eyes burning into her closed ones and gasped when she opened her eyes and met Callie's. She was mesmerized by the almost black eyes that were filled with a deep deep desire fr her and her alone. _

"_I love you Arizona." _

_Arizona came hard against her lovers hand as the water cascaded over them. Taking a moment she took a deep breath and met her lovers eyes once more. _

"_I love you to Calliope Torres." _

Arizona came out of her daydream as a sob escaped her throat, that had been the night before she left for Africa. She had just been following her dreams, were they really worth what she was losing. A deep anger at herself filler her as her fists hit the tile of her shower.

"FUCK!" She pounded them until her hands could take no more and she sank to the floor burying her wet head in her hands as sobs racked her body.

It was too late to apologize.


	2. Goodbye My Lover

**OK by popular demand I am adding another chapter. Still not sure whether it will be a happy ending or not. This chapter will be from Callie's point of view. **

**Disclaimers apply. This one will be based off of James Blunt's "Goodbye my lover" and Natasha Bedingfields "wild horses" and possibly another song. All music rights go to them. **

Callie sighed as she got up fro the bench completely soaked. Her shift had ended an hour ago and she knew she needed to get ready for her dinner with Arizona. Gods this was so fucking hard. She knew she wanted her lover, knew she was still in love with her. The days just got harder. Callie could see the pain in her blue eyes, could see the hurt everytime she reached out to touch her.

She walked into the hospital and changed out of her wet scrubs and in to her jeans. Quickly she jogged across the street to her apartment. Her key inserted into the lock and she pulled off her leather jacket throwing it on the couch. Grabbing the remote from the counter she hit pay and James Blunts smoky voice came over the stereo speakers. As he began to sing Callie felt tears fall down her cheeks as she began to shakily sing. 

"Did I disappoint you, or let you down, should I be feeling guilty and let the judges frown. I saw the end before we begun, I saw you were blinded and knew I had won. You touched my heart you touched my soul…..You changed my life and all my goals. And love is blind and that I knew when,My heart was blinded by you. I've kissed your lips and held your your dreams and shared your bed.  
>I know you well, I know your smell. I've been addicted to you."<p>

Callie sank against the wall as she continued to cry, a sob escaping her lips as the words began to hit each heart string.

_Arizona looked at her girlfriend in an annoyed fashion. Callie felt the words hit her like a knife. _

"_I won the carter Madison grant! I get to change lives that's the dream and I am over the moon about it, but you are ruining it for me. With your fake smiley passive agressivism you are ruining Africa for me." _

"_Ok fine I don't want to go to Africa with you, but I do want to be with you, So I am really trying here." _

"_You are ruining this for me, and I don't want to do this… I don't want to go to Africa with you." _

Callie felt the tears choke into her throat as she remembered those words

"_If you get on that plane, if you got without me we are done, do you hear me we are over." _

"_We are standing in the middle of the airport screaming at each other, we're already over." _

The whispered words of that memory hit Callie in the chest one more time as she remembered the subsequent months of painful realization, stupid mistakes, and losing the love of her life. James Blunt continued to sing her heart as she huddled in the corner soflty attempting to sing through her sobs.

"Goodbye my lover. Goodbye my friend. You have been the have been the one for me…And I still hold your hand in mine. In mine when I'm asleep. And I will bare my soul in time,When I'm kneeling at your feet…. I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow."

As the chords came to a close a strangled muted scream fell from Callie's lips. She hadn't been enough, she hadn't been enough to stop her soul mate from getting on that plane. She got dreams and she never wanted to see Arizona lose them, and she had been selfish enough to not just go with it. Arizona was part of her definition, and it would have been part of who she was to go. She believed that you never sacrifice who you are for another person, but allowing Arizona to follow her dreams wouldn't have changed her, only made her grow stronger. Then Ari had come back selflessly, sacrificing her dream for Callie. Anger at her selfishness, her struggle, and a deep anger filled her as the song seemed to seal the fate of her own state of being. She remembered the long walks in the rain, the long walks at night when she had worked out of herself the things she had said and done. She remembered the selfless change that Sophia had brought along. Getting up soflty from the floor callie wiped her tears away and went into the bathroom to take a shower. It was too late for both of them to apologize.

_Callie laughed as she ran from her girlfriend desperately trying to get away from a giggling Arizona, they both knew they needed to get up and get ready for work, but they couldn't seem to keep their hands off each other. Arizona caught her and tackled her to the bed her dimples coming to he surface as she smiled before capturing Callie's lips. Callie moaned as Arizona deepened the kiss and her hands began to move up into Callie's top Callie chuckled into the kiss and stopped the roaming hand. _

"_I want you honey but we will be late to work if we do not stop."_

_Arizona smiled and let her finger trails softly down her girlfriends torso, putting a pout to her lips she pulled away. _

"_Fine, go take a shower so I can after you." _

_Callie laughed and getting up walked into the shower, getting lost in the warmth as it spread over the top of her hair, effectively wetting it. She squealed a moment later when she felt arms encircle her waist and a kiss placed on her shoulder. Arizona growled soflty. _

"_I never said I wouldn't join you baby." Callie turned and met the baby blues a smile gracing her girflfriends features. Arizona seeing the adoration in her face smiled and ran her finger along Callie's jaw. "I love you baby." _

"_MM I love you to Arizona, now about this shower.." _

Callie applied her makeup and looked at her reflection in the mirror, is the bed she chose to make? Daydreaming about the one person she knew could love her forever. Her hand extended to and from the mirror as she touched her on cheek.

"Who have you become Calliope? You've become a hollow shell of who you were, your babygirl is the only thing that makes you happy. Why can't you just let it go and forgive her? Why can't you just love her like you're longing to?"

Sighing and dropping her hand she stepped away. It was too late to apologize, to late to go back and fix the mistakes she had once been. Pulling her hair to the side she pulled on her leather jacket, grabbed her car keys and turning back to the mirror as she closed the door to her apartment she sighed watching the reflection she was walk away and the door close. She had said her goodbyes, It was just to late to forgive herself.


	3. Running

OK So I'm not sure you all like the second chapter or the subject matter. I know I know its not happily ever after at least not yet, I was reminded in a PM that "Perfection is achieved, not when there is nothing more to add, but when there is nothing left to take away." - Antoine de Saint-Exupery

**I wanted to start here, no this isn't going to be a death fic, but I wanted to start where there is almost nothing left to lose, primarily because well you can't understand the light until you understand the darkness. This is from both points of view. **

**Here's your happy moment. I will do one more chapter and probably be done. I hope you enjoy this. **

**Disclaimers apply: Song this time? UMMMM 'Help me remember' and 'Forever' by Rascal Flatts and 'Don't make me' by blake shelton **

Callie headed down to her car and drove to Arizona's house. She took a deep breath before she stepped out into the rainy night and walked up the stairs to Arizona's door. She smiled as she heard the radio blaring and Arizona singing. Reaching down she unzipped her knee highs and took them off and then taking a breath she opened the door. Gently creeping into the house she smiled and leaned in the door jam, but as the words of the song began to hit her heart she quickly leaned out and listened to her lover passionately sing, hearing the tears in her voice.

"I know that you're leaving as soon as the sun comes through the window. There's no talking this over, the damage is done. There's just to much hurt, to much to forgive, oo but we both know we weren't always like this."

Callie chanced a peek at Arizona and saw her leaning heavily against the black marble countertop as she began to sing. It broke Callie's heart to see the grief covering her features.

" Help me remember the way that we used to be, when nothing else mattered, because you were loving me. Just for the night, one last time, one more good memory, when I look back that's what I want to see. Oh baby help me remember. Those days that were so good, those nights that we held on forever, when we weren't pretenders, we were as real as we felt. Oh I don't want to fight anymore, I don't want the last thing I hear tonight to be a slamming door, Oh baby let it be like it was before….. nothing else mattered because you were loving me.. Help me remember."

The song came to a close and Callie watched Arizona crumble into a thousand pieces leaning against the counter as sobs racked her lithe frame. Callie couldn't take it anymore, tears streaming down her own face she walked into the kitchen and turning Arizona around she pulled her into her arms soothing her, rocking her back and forth as they both cried, cried for the times lost, the hurts sustained, the loss of their seeming love.

Arizona felt herself enfolded in the strong scent that was calliope Torres, the smell of leather and a spicy tangy smell that was uniquely her. The tears continued to flow as she heard the sound of Callie's heartbeat. For a moment Arizona let herself indulge, hearing Callie whisper gentle words of comfort to her, her fists holding tightly to the back of Callie's shirt as she fell apart. Then after a moment reality came crashing back and she shoved Callie hard away from her.  
>"NO, NO Calliope you don't get to see me like this." Seeing the hurt flash across her face Arizona continued. "Why did I have to sacrifice something so precious for you? Why weren't my dreams something we could do together or at least stay somewhat together for? Why did you have to go the manhoar and have a baby. Granted I love that tiny human, but I wanted that to be me Calliope! I wanted to have a baby with you and hear you swear MY name as you had her! I wanted to be the one that raised her with you, I want to sneak around with you and tell you to be quiet in the bedroom lest you wake her. I want it to be Calliope. I wanted that! That was my right. Goddammit Calliope why were my dreams the sacrifice I would have had to have let go of in order to keep you. Why wasn't I enough for you and why can't you forgive me for that? I came back! You walked away from me! So help me remember Calliope help me remember! I've never stopped loving you! You ruined me for the rest of the world. I can't love anyone else, I can't have sex with anyone else. You're all I think about, all I cry about. Why couldn't I have forever? It wasn't long enough. WHY?"<p>

Callie saw the anger course through her soulmate and leaned up against the counter listening knowing this was meant to come out for awhile. After a moment as she listened Arizona froze and seeming to realize what she had just said dashed out of the kitchen and headed straight for the front door. Callie sighed turned off the stove and quickly followed her, trusting her long legs to keep up with the amorous blond. The rain pounded down around them as Callie called out to Arizona, but the wind seemed to be against them, Callie followed Arizona as her legs pushed her hard into the night and finally out of breath at a park overlooking the city, one of their parks Arizona stopped and collapsed on her knees in the park tears streaming down her face as she buried her head in her hands. Callie approached at a slower rate the rain pouring down her face. Gently kneeling in front of Arizona she reached down and captured her chin bringing the baby blue eyes to her own. For a moment they just stared at one another in silence then Callie bent her head and claimed Arizona's lips in a kiss. Arizona whimpered as the soft lips came in contact with her own. It had been so long, so many hours, days, months, years had passed as she dreamed of those lips, of that body, of the love that Calliope alone gave her. Reaching out she pulled Callie into a standing position and wrapped her arms around Callie's neck kissing her with all she had. Her tongue sought entrance and Callie granted it moaning soflty as she felt Arizona take back her mind, her heart and her body. With one simple kiss Arizona laid claim to all that Callie was. After moment as the rain poured down both of their faces they broke apart resting their foreheads together, neither willing to break the contact. Arizona licked her lips sighing happily inwardly at the tangy taste of Callie's lips. She closed her eyes, her dimples showing as she pulled her bottom lip into her mouth and took a deep breath. Looking up at Callie she whispered softly.

"Baby I love you. I don't want to lose you. Please Calliope don't make me let you go, it took a long time for me to find you, don't make me let you go. I'm begging you Calliope, You can call me weak desperate, a hoar whatever you need to say, but don't make me stop loving you."

Callie noticed the shiver that ran through Arizona and taking off her leather jacket (that was pretty damn wet itself) she draped it across Arizona's shoulders and put an arm around her.

"Come on, we have a lot to talk about, plus now after our rain run I am hungry as hell."

Arizona laughed and taking a small amount of hope that they would at least talk. Callie slipped her fingers and entertwined them with Arizona's as she brought her hand up. They wlaked back to Arizona's house, the one she had bought to share with Callie. Heading straight back to the bedroom she pulled out a pair of pajamas for herself and a pair she had stolen from Callie. She bought them to her face and inhaled. They didn't smell like her anymore but after tonight they would. Sighing, she walked back out to the living room handing them to Callie. Callie smirked softly, and met the blue eyes with a look of wonder.

"You kept these?"

Arizona shrugged and looked at the floor.

"They made me feel close to you when I was in Malawi and since then."

Callie sobered and smiled at her softly. Arizona pointed to the bedroom.

"I'll use the guestroom, go ahead and go change."

Callie nodded and walked into the bedroom and slipped out of her wet clothes and into the warm comfy clothes Arizona gave her. Looking over at the nightstand she saw a picture of them they had taken on one of their mini vacation weekends and the picture of her she had gotten professionally done for Arizona along with a series of photos they had done in a photobooth together. Tears began to fill her eyes as she remembered those moments. Reaching out and picking up the pictureframe, she brushed her fingers over Arizona's smiling face.

"Oh Zona, You sure made your mark baby. It wasn't long enough we were just getting started. You left, it wasn't long enough together, but it was long enough baby that it will last forever. I've been cheated, defeated, and I you were gone."

A voice interrupted her from the doorway.

"I came back Calliope, I came back for you. Please baby, give us another chance, give us a chance to fall in love again." She walked over to the bed and knelt down next to Callie. "I love you."

Callie smiled and reached out gently caressing her face sadness filling her brown eyes.

"I love you to Ari. Come on we need to talk."

Two hot buttered rums, some kitchen teasing and an order for pizza later found the two girls on the couch facing each other. Callie began to speak softly.

"Lao Tzu once said that Knowing others is intelligence; knowing yourself is true wisdom. Mastering others is strength; mastering yourself is true power. If you realize that you have enough, you are truly rich. Arizona, after you left I spent a lot of time getting to know myself, after the smoking, the drinking binge, the fighting binge and the anger area I started taking long walks and really discovering myself. And what I found.." Her voice dropped as she looked into her hot buttered rum. her eyes began to well with tears and she almost choked out the next words. "What I found was someone who wasn't enough. I was so damn selfish Arizona, No maybe I wasn't supposed to go maybe I was, I don't know, but what I do know is I could have handled it so much better. I could have supported you, instead of cut you down with my passive aggressive bullshit. I've spent the better part of the last few years dealing with myself. " Scooting closer to Arizona she reached out gently taking the chin in her hand and running her thumb along the jawline. "I wasn't expecting you, you know. I wasn't excepting you to come sweeping in my life and make me fall in love with you hook line and sinker, body, soul and heart. Hell after Erica I thought I would be a one night stander for the rest of my life, and then you came into that bathroom and kissed me senseless. As adults we spend our whole lifes looking for happily ever after, we cry during romantic movies, and sometimes during kids movies. We go to Disneyland to capture the magic and wonder that we once had as kids, that one moment when all the world is perfect. You came into my life Arizona Robbins and you became my happily ever after, every moment I spent, still spend with you is a magical moment. You smile, and my world is sunny, you cry and the world feels like its over, you laugh baby and its amazing. I Every moment I spent with you was what I had searched for all my life. You were the magic that I remembered from Disneyland when I was a kid, and that was all shattered when you walked away. I wanted to give you the world, I would sacrifice anything, even myself for you, but I still have to be me. I get it and I admit my guilt in it but I can't forgive myself for the lack of a person I was. I wish I could go back and change it and even if we weren't together in Malawi, I wish I could change the spoiled brat that I was. You shouldn't have had to sacrifice your dreams for me and I forced that. I'm so sorry Arizona."

Tears streamed down both of their faces. Arizona moved closer and cuddled into Callie.

"We both could have handled it better Callie, we both could have handled it better. I know I hurt you Callie, I see it everytime I look at you. I know I don't deserve this but will you give me another chance? Please Calliope give me another shot at being your happily ever after. "

Callie worried her bottom lip inbetween her teeth and looked down at the woman she loved.

"On one condition."

Arizona raised an eyebrow.

"Which is?"

"Marry me."

Arizona sat in shock for a moment and then nodded soflty.

"Yes Calliope, I will marry you."

Callie smiled her 1000 watt grin and in one move removed her cup from her hands and straddled her. Then gently smirking at Arizona's physical response she kissed her gently at first, but moaned when the hands reached out and squeezed her butt pulling her closer. They broke apart a moment later both of them panting. Callie smiled and opened her eyes slowly to see the blue. She spoke softly.

"Tonight Arizona, marry me tonight. We can book a flight to Boston, take time off, con Addie and mark into coming and being our witnesses then take Sophia home, and we can take a mini honeymoon. We both have weeks of time off, I swear Richard has kicked both of us out of the hospital more times than we can count. Marry me tonight Arizona."

Arizona laughed loving her Calliope's spontaneous reaction and gently starting to get up she nodded

"Ill book the flights, call Teddy and Addy, and Mark. Our parents. Have a wedding dress in mind?"

Callie grinned and squealed in delight, but before she got off Arizona she kissed her soflty.

" I love you Arizona Robbins Torress."

Arizona smiled closing her eyes at the name.

"I love you to Calliope Robbins Torress, now come on we have a wedding to plan."


End file.
